


Entombed

by Accal1a



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Angst, Blood, Claustrophobia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: An introspection from Ty when he was nearly murdered.





	Entombed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry?

The chains held fast and Ty was in hell.

He needed to move, needed to fidget, but he couldn't. Every time he tried to move, he heard the clank of the chains against the wall; every time he heard that noise he was thrown back there; and every time he was thrown back there he wanted to fidget more. It was a feedback loop of torture...and this time Nick wasn't there to whisper to him in the dark.

He fought against the chains anyway, hoping that this time he struggled, this move he made would be the one that set him free. He prayed there was a chink in the metal, that if he just pulled hard enough he'd find it and he'd be able to get free. He felt the muscles tear in his shoulder, but he didn't care, the pain was a welcome distraction, it made him breathe slower, it reminded him that he was still alive, still fighting. He could do this.

Except he couldn't.

There was no relief, no respite from his situation. He thought the walls might be closing in, as if he was being bricked into a smaller and smaller space. He fought for breath, reminding himself that he couldn't go down like this, this couldn’t be how Ty Grady died. He could feel tears tracking down his face and he didn't care. The whole thing was so overwhelming he'd defy anyone _not_ to cry right now, even if it did seem like another failure.

The blood at his wrists wasn't enough for him to slip his bonds and he cried out in pain and terror at the injustice of it all, he couldn't even give himself a fighting chance. He could see the keys in the light of the candle, sitting there, mocking him. If he could get his boots off he could get them with his toes, but his legs were secured too, so he couldn't bring them up to help him undo his wrists. He didn't even think he had enough space to do that even is his legs were free. The space was just too damn small. Which led him right back to thinking about the tomb he was in, for there was no other word for it. Ty had been entombed, buried alive like he sometimes dreamed of. Had Henninger known that he was afraid of small spaces? Had he picked this fate for him specifically? Had it been a way to get one last horror into his life?

Whilst he wouldn't wish this on his friend, he wished Nick was here, wished he could hold him, rock him, talk him through the panic rushing through him. He tried to talk to Nick, tried to pretend, but his hoarse voice and the way his voice echoed off the close walls stopped him. It made it more difficult rather than less. There was no solace to be had there.

He screamed, he cried, he struggled, and nothing was good enough. He was well and truly stuck and there was nothing he could do about it. He was truly going to die. He may never be found. His family would be notified but they would never know, not really. This was going to kill his mother. He knew that her greatest fear when he had been deployed was that two Marines would someday stand on her doorstep and tell her that her eldest son had been killed, that that fear had increased when he'd joined Recon because she knew that the conversation would be so devoid of information as to be pointless. She would be told that Ty had died on a mission, and not be told when or where. It would be as if he'd just dropped off the face of the planet. This would be the same.

Having the candle at his feet was somehow worse. It showed him just how small his tomb really was. Without it he could _maybe_ take deep breaths and _maybe_ trick himself into thinking he wasn't stuck somewhere he would never be found. It was a cruel twist that he couldn't even extinguish the flame, tied as he was. The tiny light seemed to mock him, laughing that it was supposed to be a comfort and it was anything but, one last "fuck you" from someone who would shortly have killed a third of Sidewinder.

The fact that a young, weedy New York FBI agent had taken down not one but two members of an elite SpecOps team, a team that included men with nearly ten years of experience and training, would have been impressive if it wasn't so desperately sad. What a waste.

Was the light getting dimmer? Ty wasn't sure, but he supposed it wouldn't matter soon anyway, after all, didn't everyone die alone in the dark? Death was personal, no matter how it took you, surrounded by loved ones or alone. His death was going to be as personal as you could get, just him, a dark room and his maker.

He wondered whether this was one of those times that he deserved it, that he'd tarnished his soul so much in his life that this was his penance for all the horror he'd caused, his own personal hell meted out in the worst way possible. If that were the case he'd attempt to die with dignity, even if he could feel himself clawing out of his skin, feel the blood coursing in rivulets down his arms, and feel the unyielding metal and see the bare brick a mere foot in front of him.

Could he hear Zane? He thought he could. It might have been hypoxia, or a rescue, and honestly he didn't care anymore. Either would work. At least it meant the end was nearing. He would have liked to tell Zane that he loved him, just once. Now he would never get the chance.

He thought he heard brick being scraped in front of him and he cursed his brain for reliving one of his worst experiences again already. He knew the saying was that you saw your life flash before your eyes before you died, but it seemed particularly unfair that it would flash through his murder as well.

"Ty…TY!"

Ty smiled. It was nice to have hallucinated Zane's voice one last time. It was a good sound to die to. He closed his eyes and waited for the end, no longer fighting. A calm had settled over him now, his breathing had even evened out. What happened now would happen. He'd been deluding himself that he could change the outcome.

This was it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.


End file.
